Got to love that thunder
by Agatha Little
Summary: I made this one shot for a Quizilla member, SaoriMitsuda....Ray/OC


**Got to love that thunder**

- Max, when will your sister arrive? – questioned Ray trying to brake the silence.

Kai and Tyson were currently the only ones training with their newest beyblades; Kenny was lost in his laptop, while Ray and max were waiting for their new models. A sigh left the blonde boy's lips as his eyes got glued on the sky. He really longed to see his younger sister, who stayed in the USA with their mother. He missed their usual conversation after they woke up. The clouds started to slowly darken; a storm was coming. Max remembered the times when she slipped into his bed when she was frightened from thunder when they were around 5-6 year old kids.

- I hope her plane will be on time! – he finally laughed. – If it is she'll be here around five o'clock. Dad went to pick her up… I really want to see her soon!

Ray knew that, even with all his friends, Max felt lonely without his younger sister there. A smile appeared on his face before the blonde blader jumped up, because Kenny finished his blade, and left Ray there alone. The conversation fell for a while; Max's mind was totally focused on the new blade in his hands. He didn't even the car stop in front of the Granger dojo. Mr. Tate and his 14 year old daughter stepped through the front gates. Grandpa granger greeted them; he invited the father for a coffee and showed the girl the wax to the back garden. She slowly made her way there, and slid the door open just a bit as she peeked out. Ray was still sitting, leaning against the wall behind his back, Kenny worked on his beyblade, while the other three (Kai, Tyson and Max) trained. Katlyn swallowed hard before she stepped out into the sunlight.

- Hello! – she greeted them in a low voice.

Well that low voice was enough for Max to hear his precious sister; he yanked his body towards her and before she could even register it she was gathered in a huge bear hug by her big brother. He spun her around and around until they had to stop because they got so dizzy, but they were laughing… the others just watched them, at least a smile tugging at their lips. Max never seemed happier to them before!

- Sis! – Max yelled. – It's so good to see you again!

They both laughed, it was a rare sight these past few years to see them at the same place, but now, a whole three months were in front of them to make up for the lost time. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder before Kai dragged him back to practice. The girl had no other choice then to sit down next to her good friend Ray. The last time she has seen the others, excluding Max, was at the last Beyblade World Championships three months ago and a lot has happened since then.

- You have grown quite a bit, Katlyn! – stated Ray, looking over her a bit.

- Yeah! – she blushed and looked away towards her brother.

The same question made its way into her head as it usually did when she spoke with the White Tiger; and that question was "Would Max mind it?"… she always thought Ray was cute and once she got to know him a bit more and after they became friends she started crushing on him. she couldn't help it; he always took her off of her legs and left her in the clouds. Just then thunder grumbled up close to the house. Katlyn froze in place as her eyes widened in fear. Both Max and Ray turned their attention on to her in an instant.

- Sis, you okay? – Max asked softly.

- Katlyn, do you want to go inside? – asked Ray leaning closer to her a bit.

At any other time she would have blushed pretty badly, but now the fear completely froze her. The two boys shared a glance before Ray picked her body up bridal style and walked inside with her. In the hallway he bumped into Mr. Tate and grandpa Granger, who were hurrying out to get Katlyn inside. Grandpa Granger mentioned for them to take her to the living room, and lay her down on the couch. Mr. Tate went to get a glass of water for her while Ray sat down on the edge of the couch and old man Granger sat down on the table staring at the two young ones.

- You like this girl, don't ya homie? – the old man grinned.

Ray's eyes widened as he stared at the Mr. Granger, but he wasn't alone… that question made Katlyn's brain work fully once more. She couldn't decide where to stare, Mr. Granger or Ray. The old man quickly slipped out of the room, leaving the two of them alone for a while, and also to keep her father out too.

- Is it true? – she asked shyly, completely forgetting about the thunder.

A smile appeared on Ray's lips as he leaned closer to her. His lips lingered above hers for a mere second before he kissed her passionately, while his arms sneaked around her waist, pulling her figure closer to him. she was shocked for a second, but that quickly vanished as her lips moved against his.

- Hey Ray, is Katlyn feeling better? – asked Max walking into the room.

He stopped and stared at them, his mouth wide open. Ray pulled away from her and smiled at her brother. Katlyn grabbed onto his shirt as she stared up at Max. He just stared back at them before a huge smile appeared on his face too.

- Why haven't you told me that you two like each other? – he laughed.

- We didn't know! – they answered together.

- Ray, can I hug my baby sis again? – Max asked grinning.

- Just for one sec! – winked the white tiger. – You get your share as soon as you two go home, until then… she is mine!

Katlyn blushed badly before she tried to hide her face in Ray's shirt. The two boys smiled too, while Mac left them alone Ray pulled her chin up and kissed her once more. Meanwhile Mr. Tate didn't know why grandpa Granger wanted him to fix his good TV…


End file.
